


light as spring, and filled to the brim with longing

by MinaMauveine



Series: Educated Intellectuals, Useless Lesbians [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Biting, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Professor Kara Danvers, Student Lena Luthor, but like softly, oh so soft, sensitization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaMauveine/pseuds/MinaMauveine
Summary: They've once been professor and student.Now they pass the boundaries into something else entirely.





	light as spring, and filled to the brim with longing

**Author's Note:**

> It's not necessary to read the story that came before it to understand what is going on, but it was a labor of love and quite and enjoyable journey. It'll also give quite a bit more meaning to the events in this sequel.

The flight over was indeed faster than any vehicle. Kara had even flown backwards so her body prevented most of the freezing winds.

 

Though it was one thing to whisk one’s fiancée away from one’s own party because the two of them had wanted to consummate their engagement. It was another situation entirely when they found themselves stiff with anticipation in the middle of Kara’s living room. 

 

Kara felt like she might vibrate herself through the floor. Lena was blushing so prettily, having crossed her arms, only to self consciously straighten one against her body and repeatedly rub a soothing hand up then down. 

 

“Uh, sorry! Manners! Would… would you like anything to drink?”

 

“Just… you?” Lena felt like she was going to die. 

 

“Ahh… oh my god,” Kara covered her face with her hands, “Yeah, okay I can do that, cause I’m the  _ Girl of Steel _ and I can do anything so like-”

 

Lena’s giggle stopped her partner from continuing. “Kara, c’mere.”

 

Even with the blankets, Lena was still only human and very much so chilled. 

 

Lena sighed, unable to keep the sound from slipping when Kara’s surreally warm body touched hers. 

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… 

 

They lounged on Kara’s bed, side by side, pressing softly into one another. Their hands trailed experimentally over each other’s bodies, tentatively working at layers and buttons to review glimpses of skin. Lena wondered how she hadn’t noticed more, questioned about Kara’s perfect complexion and strange demeanor, but her infatuation and eventual love had soothed any possible queries.

 

_ Love _ , she hadn’t thought she would ever be so lucky. She gently coaxed Kara in for kiss, light as spring and filled to the brim with longing.

 

As their kisses went it had been quite chaste, but as Kara interlaced her fingers with Lena’s, some lingering reserve faded away. Soon this woman, this incredible lovely goddess, was going to wear  _ her _ ring. 

 

Kara had found a mate in this alien world, it may never be Krypton, but it was where she met  _ Lena _ , someone to call home.

 

The still tentative kiss amped up with Kara’s enthusiasm, which Lena heartily welcomed. Kara twisted so she could straddle Lena’s hips. She wanted the best view to what she had wrought. Lena’s curls were a mess on the white linen sheets. Kara felt enticed into tangling her hands into the ink that spun from such a porcelain figure. 

 

“I love your hair, it always smells so good.” Kara blushed, but bravely continued when Lena grinned back, pleased and oh so beautiful. 

 

“You have such striking eyes,” Kara pressed a kiss against Lena’s cheek and held close, “it’s one of my favourite things about you.” 

 

“Is…” Lena took a breath, and steadied her hands on Kara’s trim waist, “is… is there a list?” 

 

Lena seemed bashful, like she couldn’t believe the kind praise. Kara wanted to clear all that self-doubt, wanted to balm the hurts of an unkind upbringing. 

 

“A long one,” Kara licked at Lena’s mouth and bit when the other woman tried for more, “can I tell you?” 

 

“Don’t feel obliged to.” Lena pressed her lips together, felt a light thrum of where Kara had applied her teeth.

 

“Things I adore about you, your tenacity,” a kiss pressed against Lena’s neck, “your kindness,” another over the heart and the thin material of Lena’s shirt. 

 

Lena arched into the touch, wanting to grasp at her partner, but felt Kara’s hands slide along her arms until the woman could yet again intertwine their fingers. 

 

“How smart you are,” Kara nuzzled at the fabric of the shirt, right between Lena’s breast, “how much you get me and how well we get along.”

 

Lena hadn’t know what her expectations were. Kara had been so shy, always excitable but also so mindful and reserved. Perhaps now that Lena was aware of who Kara truly was, something was bound to shift. 

 

Lena attempted to free her hands but Kara held firm. 

 

“How much you make me want you.” Kara watched Lena’s rapid breaths before applying her teeth lightly through Lena’s shirt, her bite took hold around a sensitive and harden nipple. 

 

Lena gasped, she wanted her shirt off, she wanted to directly feel Kara’s touch. Be it the continuous and devoted praise falling from Kara’s lips or the touch of her talented mouth, all Lena wanted was to grind against something, and find some composure and control. 

 

Lena bucked but Kara was heavier than she looked. 

 

“Gosh, was that… did I bite too hard?” Kara was leaning away, Lena’s hands were freed because Kara needed both of her own to cover her mouth. “I’m trying to control myself, but it wasn’t exactly like I had a lot of training… I mean I  _ have _ training for my powers to fight and to lower my sensitivity, but I’m just and you’re gah!”

 

“Huh?” Lena needed a second. 

 

“Did I hurt you?” Kara trailed a very light hand over Lena’s areola, the one she had been spending a fair amount of time on. 

 

Lena stifled the moan that almost wrung free. She blinked up at Kara, watched her surprisingly aggressive bedfellow turn blushing daisy at her merest sound. “No… I liked it... very much Kara and I’m… I’m very turned on right now and quite just,” Lena gestured for Kara to come closer who obediently followed, “I promise I’ll tell you if it hurts, but please don’t stop… I mean you can’t fault me for getting vocal?”

 

“I won’t ever fault you for anything.” Kara ardently promised. 

 

Lena blinked, a self-depreciating tilt came to her lips, “don’t forget that I’m still a Luthor, there is a legacy to uphold.” 

 

“You don’t have to be, if you’ll do me the honour of taking my family’s name. I mean you obviously don’t have to since we’re both professionals in our own field… but you just don’t need to define yourself by them, Lena, you’re… I love everything about you.” 

 

Lena still had trouble believing in Kara’s earnest fondness for her, it was honestly overwhelming to be so cherished. “Gods, I want you.” 

 

Kara reached out with slow careful hands and caressed her touch lightly over Lena’s beautiful face. “I want you too, desperately, I just don’t know… I don’t want to hurt you.” 

 

Lena placed her hands over Kara’s. “I’m… I’m great at giving directions.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come find me on tumblr :3c ](http://mina-mauveine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
